Heart of a Fallen God
by Amledo
Summary: Thor brought Loki back to Asgard, just as he said he would, but he realizes that it cannot be their home. Meanwhile Tony has devised a way to link their two worlds and Thor opts to take his brother home, to Avengers tower. Thor/Loki, some Tony/Steve. Now finished.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: So having seen the movie and loved it, here is my requisite bit of fangirling. I do not own The Avengers nor will I ever. But a girl can dream, and pretend for one instant that Thor/Loki is actually possible. Okay, a lot of instants, but you know what I mean. Obviously this is a Thor/Loki fic so that means slash and kinda sorta incest. This will also include Steve/Tony or Captain America/Iron Man if you will, but it's still there. Anyway, on with the show!)

Heart of a Fallen God

Thor's mouth was set in a grim line, his blue eyes icy with some twisted combination of rage and sorrow. He could taste blood in his mouth from where he had bitten his cheeks to keep from screaming in frustration. The lesson that he had been taught by his first trip to Midgard would not leave him, he was a better person than to forget it, but at that moment he wanted to stand against his father. He kept his fists balled to prevent them from straying to Mjolnir and spun away, stalking back through the halls that he and Loki had roamed freely as children. Now Loki was imprisoned, and no matter the crime, Thor was not okay with that.

Before he knew it he was in Loki's cell, staring into his brother's defeated green eyes, the metal contraption ruining his face. Having sent the guards away Thor knew that he was free to kneel before his brother, to clasp icy cool hands in his own. Loki's eyes drifted away and Thor's heart stalled as a few crystalline tears silently slipped down those snow pale cheeks.

"I would see you unbound brother, and I would hear you speak," Thor's voice was uncharacteristically quiet. More tears sparkled on Loki's skin as the God of Mischief shook his head and clasped his brother's hands more tightly. At this, frustration made Thor choke and he levered himself up enough to wrap Loki in his arms, kissing his brother's forehead and hair and fighting away tears himself. Even after everything that he had been put through because of his brother, Thor knew that chained and muzzled was not where Loki should be.

"Brother," the word was faint and mostly muffled and seemed to have taken a toll on Loki to have spoken and it went right to Thor's heart. The God of Thunder held tighter to Loki and lifted that too slender frame in his arms. He knew that his brother's mind had been tainted by the Chitauri when he landed on their world and that the staff had been a sickness unto itself. Perhaps he wouldn't have believed it, but he had seen the effect that it had had on Banner and had been told by the Black Widow just how much it had attempted to fight her when she went to destroy the Tesseract. Odin had been the only one to believe Thor. But Odin alone could not dole out justice.

"I am taking you away from here brother. This is no home, not right now, maybe not ever again," Thor whispered bitterly and carefully supported Loki who lie tucked against his chest. Loki's beautiful green eyes were filled with shock and confusion and his shaking hands touched Thor's cheek.

"Where," again it was only a single word and Thor smiled a little sadly, pressing his lips to Loki's temple, reminding himself of so many nights, the centuries they had spent as children. Loki had always been teased, mocked for not looking like a proper son of Odin. That had never mattered to Thor, even when his brother began to lash out with pranks of increasing risk and danger. Loki had always found his way to Thor's bed and his brother's arms when things got too bad for him. Now would be no different.

"To Midgard, to New York. Tony Stark has invited us; yes both of us, to move into Avengers tower. Until the Council can prove to me that they have come to their senses, both you and I shall stay there," Thor whispered and did not pause when guards began to flow after him. They had been alerted to the Council's decision of course, but few dared to approach the God of Thunder.

"Stop!" Odin's voice was sharp and Thor turned to face his father, eyes cold and unforgiving.

"I will not and I cannot," came his reply and he pressed the first of three buttons on a device given to him by Tony Stark, it would open a portal to Midgard, to the helipad at Avengers tower.

"You brought him home for Justice Thor. And though I do not agree with the decision, he must pay for what he has done," Odin said darkly.

"No Allfather. I brought him home to stand trial, to understand the seriousness of what he had done. I brought him home because I thought it would be the best thing for him, to help him begin to heal. I brought him to your mercy Father and you have done your second son a great disservice. Now I will take him to our proper home, where he will have tolerance, compassion and there will be friends to help him," Thor stated, pressing the second button, the portal phasing into life behind him, not yet open.

"Thor…Do not do this…the Midgardian realm is not where you belong, it is not where Loki belongs," Odin insisted and Thor shook his head, pressing the third button and turning slightly away from his Father.

"Forgive me Allfather, but I fail to see the truth of that statement any longer. You may contact me when you can see my brother for the good man that he has always tried to be for you," Thor said with cold finality and with both arms around Loki's slender frame, he stepped through the portal which snapped shut behind him.

They landed on the helipad and Thor sighed in relief, taking a moment to sit on the concrete and cradle his brother close. He ignored the sight of Tony Stark holding the helicopter above their heads, having had just enough time to get to the roof and move it before they landed. With one shaking hand Thor removed the muzzle that had trapped his brother's jaw and stuck his tongue, the harsh lines of the mask were bright red on pale skin. Loki sobbed once and Thor's lips descended upon his brother-not-brother's, trying to kiss away the sorrow that he saw on that bony face.

"I love you brother," Thor whispered, dragging his knuckles across that beautifully pale cheek and knowing suddenly that those words did not have the same meaning that they once had. He carefully broke the bonds on Loki's wrists and two slender arms wrapped gently around his back. Above them Tony Stark decided that a nearby hospital really needed a free helicopter and flew away, trying to think too hard on how human the Gods had looked in that moment.

"I love you as well, brother mine, I always have," Loki's voice was hoarse and both were crying softly when Loki leaned up and sealed their lips in another kiss, somehow softer than the first and conveying so much more. And they were still locked together when Tony landed twenty minutes later and stepped out of the suit. He sighed and dropped his hand onto Thor's shoulder; it seemed that he needn't have gone to the trouble of allocating two rooms for his Asgardian friends.

"Come on. I'll show you to your room. Cap will never forgive me if I let you stay out here, and no forgiveness means sleeping alone. I hate sleeping alone," Tony said and turned away without checking to see if they were following. And they did follow, Loki walking under his own power, hand clasped with Thor's, their fingers threaded together. They were coming to a home that they both knew would always welcome them and there wasn't anything quite so satisfying as that knowledge.

(A/N: So that's the end of my first Avengers fic. I hope to write more. But how's about you guys tell me how I did?)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: So I know that I posted this story as a oneshot, and it probably would have stayed that way because I really didn't have any plans for a second chapter. But now I do. So I am going to continue this little story. And I will remind you again that I don't own the Avengers and that I never will, although I wouldn't mind pretending for an hour or so. This continues the Thor/Loki pairing as established last chapter and does contain mention of Steve/Tony because that was there as well. Anyway, let's get this show on the road.)

Heart of a Fallen God

Part 2

Tony had given them quite the large room, so large that Thor didn't know how two people could occupy all of it let alone one. The bed was larger than even the one he had kept back in Asgard and was classified as a California King, whatever that meant. But to Thor the only thing that really mattered was Loki, the still bruised and shivering form which he held against his chest.

They had stripped down to their small clothes before climbing into bed and Loki had instantly been in Thor's arms, soaking up the warmth. For his part Thor was happy just to get to hold Loki and to know that his not-brother was whole and safe. He had been convinced that Asgard was the best place for them, and it had shaken him to know that that was no longer true. But he didn't care how much he missed it; if they would not love Loki as a member of the family then they would not have the chance to love Thor either.

"You think too loudly Thor," Loki whispered, his voice still hesitant. Thor sighed softly and leaned in, kissing Loki's lips gently, running a thumb along one delicate cheekbone. It thrilled his heart that Loki kissed him back, but he mastered the urge to crush Loki closer and simply contented himself with drawing random circles along Loki's spine.

"I do not mean to. I am perhaps a fair shade more offended by the Council's decision than you were," Thor replied, his eyes slipping closed when Loki's slim fingers splayed themselves over his chest.

"You have ever been on my side dear brother. I do not ask you to be my champion but it warms my heart that you are none the less. For now sleep, you have kept me safe and you have shown me that at least in your heart I am equal. That is all that I have ever wanted," Loki breathed sleepily, his dark head tucking under Thor's chin. The blonde God smiled gently and tucked the blankets more tightly around them before following Loki into slumber.

When they woke it was late in the day, the shadows long and the light a brilliant orange. Loki was twined around Thor, his legs twisted around Thor's and his arms snaked around Thor's waist. Thor had kept Loki bound for the most part against his chest and was mostly unwilling to release the slimmer man even to stretch. But they did give up their hold on one another and managed to drag themselves from the bed.

Even in the orange light Thor could see the bruises that covered Loki's body and he wondered why his brother hadn't healed himself. Before they dressed again Thor came around the end of the bed and stood before Loki, his hands lightly resting on bruised ribs. He looked carefully into sullen green eyes and slipped his fingers into messy dark hair.

"I love you Loki, be you Odinson or Laufeyson, and I wish you to know this always," Thor said softly and pressed his lips against Loki's in a chaste kiss. Loki's arms shot out and wound around Thor's waist, pulling them closer together.

"I will do my best to remember. And I love you, more than my dark heart should allow. I have come to understand that you have always held me in high regard and that I have let my insecurities ruin our relationship. But I want to be better for you," Loki said and Thor saw that it took him great effort to say such a thing.

"I do not expect you to be able to undo a thousand years of pain in the span of a few days. You are a precious creature Loki and I will see you healed, but I will not see you kill yourself making it happen," Thor said firmly and joined their lips once again, not fighting when Loki dragged them back to the bed for a greater sense of comfort.

Their bout of kissing wound down after nearly an hour with Loki looking flushed and content, a small smile playing on his lips and Thor beaming, his lips swollen and hair mussed. It was juvenile of them to derive such enjoyment from so simple an activity but neither would have it any other way.

"We should go and greet our host. We never thanked him properly for giving us such a room," Loki said carefully, his long fingers tracing the lines of Thor's hard stomach. Thor smiled and grasped those smooth fingers, sitting up and moving to gather his clothing. Loki merely shook his head and wrapped a hand around Thor's forearm, granting the broader man a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He shifted himself into a white button down and a pair of black slacks, finding himself more comfortable in Midgardian clothes at that moment.

"Thank you brother. Let us find Tony," Thor said brightly, kissing Loki's temple before grabbing Loki's hand and leading him out of the room.

Between them they managed to remember the way to the helipad, which was attached to the main living space of the tower. Thankfully they found Tony there, playing some strange interactive game on the large television that occupied the far wall while Steve sat on one of the couches with a sketchpad in his lap. It was so strangely domestic that a smile sprang to Loki's lips. Here he could be relaxed, here he could be accepted.

"If it isn't my two most favorite deities," Tony greeted them with a smile and an appraising gaze. He didn't even ask permission before sliding Loki's collar aside and inspecting the bruising. "We will get you some salves and a proper exam in a little bit. I still don't think I understand the time difference between us and Asgard. It has been months since we saw you last," Tony said carefully.

"It has been but a few days on Asgard. I do not know how our time stream could differ from your own. Perhaps it is your portal that caused the disruption. After all you gave me the remote long before you would have finished the generator," Thor said as he helped Loki to take a seat. Steve had invited the pale brunette to join him and Loki seemed overjoyed (quietly so of course) to be accepted. Tony dropped a kiss on Steve's head and tugged Thor away so that they could bring out something to eat for the group.

"Is he okay?" Tony's voice was quiet as they stood in the kitchen, loading pizzas onto trays from the ovens where they had been cooking for the past twenty minutes. Even with four pizzas and several bags of chips, Tony still wasn't sure that they had enough to feed every one.

"He is battered and his pride is in tatters. But I intend to help him heal. I thank you again, Son of Stark, you and your team have granted us a great kindness," Thor said carefully, keeping his voice low as well.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Besides, the idea is to help him recover. We don't want his mind to have a chance to lapse back into a vulnerable state, to be susceptible to control again. One day he will be a valuable ally, but until now we will call him friend and protect him until he can see the good in himself," Tony said with a reassuring smile which Thor returned.

"He deserves to have friends like you and the Avengers," Thor said proudly and they hefted the trays of food into their hands. When they walked back into the living room the sight that met their eyes was cause for hilarity. Steve had started a game on the television and he and Loki were trying to figure out how to play it based on what Tony Had done.

"I thought that you of Midgard did not know the secrets of sorcery," Loki exclaimed, swiping his hands erratically across his torso to ward off the dodge balls that were swarming toward his virtual representation. Steve was in soldier mode, striking out perfectly at each object that came his way.

"We call them electronics. You have some experience with them. Please don't blow up my Xbox, I would hate to have to make you get a job and buy me a new one," Tony joked as the set the trays down on the coffee table. "Come on, food, you've got to be hungry and nothing makes you feel better than pizza," Tony said with a brilliant grin. He had ordered stack upon stack of pre-made pizzas from a local deli and had been cooking them up whenever it struck his fancy, they were delicious. Not to mention they were the perfect lazy day cuisine.

They all sat down together to eat, feet kicked up on the table, Tony leaning into Steve's chest and Loki leaning into Thor's, trashy primetime television playing nearly unnoticed.

(A/N: And that's it. Will there be another chapter? I don't know. But let me know what you thought of it.)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Could it be another chapter? It is, it is another chapter! Man I'm a serious nerd. Anyway, I don't own the Avengers and I can say that if anyone on this site were to actually gain possession of the franchise, it wouldn't be me. I haven't changed anything about this series, which I guess it is a series now, so it is still Thor/Loki and Steve/Tony. I can't imagine that you thought that I would change it, but if you did, then I'm sorry. Anyway, I just thought that I should say that I had an idea to write this, but actually didn't think that anyone would want another chapter until a reviewer said so and here I am! On with the show!)

Heart of a Fallen God

Part 3

3 months later

Thor and Tony had gone out together, well left the Tower together at any rate, Fury had been demanding to see the two of them for quite some time. Tony because the billionaire had his fingers ever in SHIELD's computer systems and Thor because the blonde had not yet made clear whether or not he would be needing a civilian identity. There had been no mention of Loki, but Thor had known that the conversation would turn that way, and he hadn't been wrong.

Knowing that it was a fairly simple issue they had left just after breakfast to sort it out. Tony had called it 'appeasement' but Thor had just shrugged it off and made sure that he didn't look too inhuman.

Now they were on their way back, they had stopped off at a deli close to the tower and picked up every pre-made salad that they found and topped it off with nearly a gallon of soup. They had also picked up eight fresh made 'because you don't say no to Tony Stark' sandwiches, which Tony had happily overpaid for. So their arms were laden with bags of food as they headed back to the Tower. They had left Steve and Loki there because the rest of the team was out running recon on new recruits and someone had to be there to answer to an emergency if there was one.

When they reached the residential floor they could hear the sounds of Big Band music playing in the living room. It wasn't unusual; Steve sometimes requested such things of JARVIS when he was feeling nostalgic. Tony had made sure that his library was full of literally every song that Steve could possibly have heard.

"Slow down Captain, relax. You are still leading but this isn't a battlefield. Now breathe slowly and don't think about it," Loki's voice was gentle but amused something that sounded remarkably good on the God. Tony raised an eyebrow at Thor and the blonde man just shrugged.

"But if I'm not thinking then how do I know where to move?" Steve's reply was the sound of frustration, which they had all gotten used to as he learned to cope with electronics and a new way of life. It was quite strange to Tony, because he was teaching an entire house of people, how to live in the modern era. Thor and Loki were simply not from Earth, Steve may as well have been from a different Earth, Bruce spent too much time out of the real world to know what to do with rapidly advancing technology and Clint and Natasha were content to watch from the sidelines.

"You feel it. It's supposed to be natural, not this harsh tightly controlled thing that you're pulling off," Loki said, voice more calming than before.

"You see now why I've never done this with him? I'm awful at it," Steve said, a grudging admission from their Captain.

"No, you aren't honestly. Now deep breath and try again," Loki said soothingly as Thor and Tony, relieved of their bags, walked partially into the living room. Tony stopped Thor before they could be noticed and just watched, smiling softly. He rested against the door and Thor stood slightly behind him, but they each wore the same affectionate smile.

Steve was relaxing slightly, leading Loki more confidently in a waltz. The Super Soldier still looked a bit wooden, he looked nervous actually, but Loki was coaching him with soft words under his breath. Slowly that stiffness was fading and the pair moved together smoothly.

"There you go. That's much better. It took me much longer to teach Thor, though if I'm being honest, I spent more time teasing than teaching. Do you think you feel comfortable enough now Captain? Or would you rather we have a few more lessons?" Loki asked, standing apart from Steve by a little distance and looking flushed from the exertion of dancing. Tony figured that they had been at it the whole morning, with Steve's determination and Loki's stubborn nature, it was entirely likely.

"I think I've got this one. You'll have to teach me the other's some other time; they'll be home soon after all. I just hope that I have gotten good enough. I don't think that I could bring myself to propose after I'd spent the night stepping on his feet, you know?" Steve said and Thor expertly caught Tony around the middle when he staggered. The Thunder God quickly moved them into the kitchen, retreating from potential sight after such a revelation.

"Why do you cry Son of Stark? Is this not joyous news?" Thor whispered, wiping tears from Tony's cheeks and looking quite distressed. He wanted his friends, his new family, to be as happy as they could be and he only knew tears of pain or sadness.

"You have no idea how happy I am. This…this isn't sad. I'm so happy that it hurts a bit, that's all," Tony breathed between huge gulps of air. He hated the things that Steve had done to his emotions almost as much as he loved it. He took a slow steady breath of air and began to work on controlling his emotions. Thor gave him a bright smile and began to unpack their lunch purchases.

When Tony had finally mastered himself, he rose to his feet and helped Thor to finish laying out the soup and salads, the sandwiches with their neat labels, were stacked in the middle of the table. Everything looked rather appetizing and he wondered briefly if their selections would be appreciated.

"Honeys! We're home!" Tony called, smiling brilliantly at the sounds of shock coming from the living room. He put a silencing finger to his lips and Thor nodded in understanding, though the God was interested to see how Tony would handle the situation.

Steve was the first into the kitchen, Loki trailing behind with deliberate slowness, trying to make it look like they hadn't been occupying the same room. Tony simply allowed himself to be swept into Steve's large arms and hugged tightly. It was one of his favorite things about their relationship, the hugging. Steve was a rather traditional man, but he gave his affection freely.

"I missed you today. I still don't understand why Fury insists on marginalizing me as the leader of this team…" Steve just shook his head and Tony kissed him fondly. Fury had been building a secondary team; the people that Bruce, Clint, and Natasha were scouting out were supposed to be its members. That didn't stop Steve from being offended; after all, he had only been Captain to the Avengers for eight months.

"He is convinced that he needs back up. It seems to have gotten into his head that you and I are going to be starting a family soon, so he's planning ahead. While I don't know yet how that is going to work, I am positive that I can find a way," Tony said with a radiant smile. Steve blushed bright red, his 40's sensibilities perhaps touched off by the idea of either of them being pregnant. No matter what feat of technology Tony pulled off, Steve was always more amazed by his biological advancements.

"I'm sure that you can. But before we worry about any of that…Tony, how would you feel about a night out dancing? Steve asked and in response Tony gave him a smile and a kiss. He meant to answer but was soon laughing when Thor spun Loki around and held the other man delicately in a dipped position before spinning him close again and kissing him firmly on the lips. Somehow he could imagine them in their Asgardian regalia, dancing at a grand ball and likely offending the entire court with that kiss.

"I will gladly go dancing with you. But not out. On the roof, under the stars," Tony bargained and Steve's eyes lit up at the thought. The blonde was a diehard romantic and Tony couldn't really be blamed for encouraging that behavior. "I think I would prefer privacy for our first dance together," Tony added carefully. Thor had danced Loki into a chair at the table and the pair seemed content to wait.

"Thank you beloved," Thor whispered delicately, making sure that they would not be heard. Loki seemed briefly surprised but then smiled kindly.

"I take it then, that he means to say yes," was Loki's only reply and when Thor gave a nearly imperceptible nod, Loki's face split into a grin that absolutely made him glow. He had become such a part of the family that he had begun concerning himself with the happiness of all of its members.

(A/N: Well everyone, what did you think? I like to hope that I'm doing a fairly reasonable job of showing Loki's healing and integration process. I'm not sure about another chapter, I have an idea or two kicking around in the old brain attic, but they aren't fully formed yet.)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: This is very likely going to be the last chapter of this particular fic. I still feel like I have ideas, but I think that, if anything, they will be applied to a sequel story. I haven't changed any of the warnings and I don't mean to, honestly. I still don't own the Avengers or the idea of making Loki into a cute cuddly little thing either. Anyway, I know that some of you might not want to see this end, but like I said, it may not be over entirely. So just stick around and let's hope for the best.)

Heart of a Fallen God

Part 4

6 months later

The punch wasn't entirely unexpected and Loki spun around with the follow through of Natasha's fist, his feet tangling up and toppling him to the ground. He landed with a thump and knew that his nose and lip were bleeding, nothing was broken, but his teeth felt loose. The red headed woman looked furious; her eyes narrowed and fixed on Loki's prone form. He didn't bother to try to get up; she would just put him back on the ground if he did. Some small part of him wished that Thor was there with him, but he knew that he was going to have to answer for his mistake sooner or later.

"I meant no harm," Loki breathed, the words sounding wet and his mouth tasting of blood. Natasha dropped her fists and pressed her left foot into Loki's chest, keeping him down on the floor, though allowing him to tilt his head enough to avoid swallowing his own blood.

"You meant no harm? You've broken him you moron," the Russian woman hissed, toe of her boot pressing a little harder into Loki's shoulder joint. He closed his eyes and spat blood onto the floor, hoping that Tony would forgive the mess on the carpet.

"How is having hope the same as being broken?" he whispered, almost smiling when she stepped back, her expression shifting. She was confused, that was a good sign. Shaking, her fingers slid over the flat expanse of stomach hidden under her black t-shirt. Hope was likely something that she had been denying herself for a very long time.

"Hope and lies are not an equivalent thing," she replied, regaining the anger that she had so obviously felt when she hit him.

"I did not lie. I told him that he would be a father before long and I meant it because it was the truth," he said, magic slowly healing the damage she had done. No part of him was in the mood to consider how strong the woman was if she was able to do more damage to his face than the wrath of the Hulk had. She was backing away from him though, her hands pressing to her abdomen.

Instead of speaking, she sat on a nearby chair and slid her fingers into her hair, twisting them around the strands and pulling in frustration. With her eyes closed, Loki took the chance to sit up, pinching his nose and leaning forward to help stop the bleeding. He had come out of combat simulations with Thor sporting less serious injuries. He truly hadn't known that such a small comment would bring so much conflict and confusion to Clint and Natasha's lives.

"Could you tell me then, what you meant? I can't get pregnant Loki. So, Clint…he can't…" she swallowed thickly and there was something painful in her eyes.

"But you are pregnant. You are going to have a baby, and it is Clint's. I didn't lie. I knew the truth and Clint needed to know it too. I just thought…perhaps you knew and would tell him," Loki whispered and Natasha looked suddenly fierce once more. Her teeth were bared in a dangerous expression that would have made Loki take a step back were he standing.

"I cannot be a Mother and you are cruel to imply it Loki Liesmith," she growled, dangerous and primal. Loki wished desperately for Thor to join him. Even Steve or Tony, would be welcome perhaps even Clint, anyone to protect him from her wrath. The old insult stung and he knew that it was only her own hurt that made her speak so coldly. After all, they had gotten along very well over the past year, everyone had forgiven him and they all shared something like friendship. He had been a member of Tony's wedding party, standing proudly at the billionaire's side when he swore to love Steve Rogers for all time.

"I imply nothing. It is the truth. I weave no tales to cast false hope. Natasha, I wanted you and Clint to know joy. For once in your lives, I wanted you both to feel absolute joy," Loki whispered, feeling miserable that she had to so thoroughly believe in her own inability.

Tears came to Natasha's eyes and she pressed her lips together to fight against the sobs that she felt rising up in her chest. For years she had wanted to give Clint the family that neither of them had ever had.

"Loki please," she whispered weakly as the sounds of laughter echoed from down the hall. Their companions had returned and they were heading for the main living space. Neither occupant bothered to move.

Thor froze eyes wide as he took in the blood that covered his brother's face, noting the miserable state of Natasha and the redness on her hand that indicated her as the source of the damage. It was only Steve's calming hand that kept Thor from exploding in demand of an explanation. Instead he swept forward and gathered Loki into his arms, pressing his lips against dark hair and rocking the smaller body against his own.

"Nat…" Clint looked hurt and confused, sliding his hands over her shaking shoulders, trying to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around his middle and pressed her face into his stomach, avoiding the look of horror on Tony's face.

"What the hell you guys?" Tony asked, glad that Bruce was away for this particular family crisis, as it likely wouldn't have gone over well with the Hulk.

"He…I can't get pregnant…I can't be pregnant…" Natasha whispered, breathing harshly and missing the miserable expression on Clint's face. He glanced toward Loki, apologetic, but the god just shrugged his shoulders. It was his reputation as a liar that had earned him the fist to the face, not anything else.

"He wasn't lying Nat. We really are going to have a baby," Clint said softly, squeezing her shoulders and leaning away from her so that he could look into her eyes.

"How could you know?" she muttered, eyes red, tears still shining on her cheeks. She hated that she still had something that could make her break apart like that.

"I had Bruce run some tests after last week's battle. I wasn't going to say anything until he got back. It'll be a difficult pregnancy and I didn't want you to have to spend his whole trip worrying about it," Clint said delicately, wincing as Thor wiped the blood from Loki's face. His wife looked absolutely destroyed, her eyes flooded with tears, lungs heaving for breath.

"You should have told me," she choked and looked over to Loki. "Look what I did to him…I…"

"Don't apologize Natasha. You have waited a long time to be a mother. It was more than a little unfair of me to expect you to accept it so readily," Loki allowed, smiling at her as the last of the bruising healed.

"Am I having a son or a daughter?" she asked at last, seeming to accept that they would not be discussing her treatment of him. That didn't stop her from feeling awful about abusing the man that had made such great strides toward reformation.

"A son, Natasha," Loki replied softly, earning a brilliant smile and another wave of tears.

(A/N: Well, there you go. Like I said, there is room for a sequel fic, but this one itself is finally completed. Please leave me a review to let me know if you are interested in seeing this continue or not. Heck, just tell me what you thought, I've missed you all.)


End file.
